Show Down
"Show Down" is the eight chapter of Converge. Show Down Samantha was sitting in her office when an explosion shook the presidential building. She looked out a window to see that an entire wall had been blown off, and there were armed people flooding into the building. Samantha's bodyguards told her that she had to leave. They headed towards the escape tunnel, but one of the bodyguards said to stop, and listened to a transmission he was getting. "The tunnel has been compromised. We need to escape another way." "They seem to be coming front the front." Samantha said, "We should head towards the back, there will be less rebels there." "Good plan." The group headed to the back part of the building. "It's too risky to take the stairs." A bodyguard said, "We should climb down the escape ladder in the window." Samantha agreed, but as she climbed out the window, her bodyguards were ambushed. The rebels started firing and took out several of them. Samantha tried to get back in the building, but one of her last remaining bodyguards slammed the window shut. There was more exchange of gunfire, then it stopped. Samantha slid down the ladder and began running away from the building. However, there were rebels surrounding it. Samantha spent several minutes sneaking past them, looking for a way out. She finally saw an unattended armored truck parked near the perimeter. However, as she got closer she saw a group of four rebels forcing several people into it. "They must be taking hostages." Samantha thought, "But they haven't seen me yet." Samantha quietly walked up to the truck, crouching behind any cover she could find. She reached the truck just as the rebels finished loading the hostages. Samantha noticed a broken metal bar on the ground. She saw that the broken end was sharp, and picked it up. She then lunged at the group of rebels and stabbed the closest one in the chest. Before they could react, Samantha grabbed the gun the rebel was holding and shot the other three. She picked up a knife and handgun from one of the rebels. Samantha moved quickly, and cut of the bonds of the hostages in the truck. "Follow me, quick." Samantha and the hostages ran towards a nearby alley. Suddenly a large group of rebels appeared behind them and opened fire. Samantha kept running. She went through the alley and ran through the streets, and saw an abandoned shop. She ran into it. Samantha looked behind her to see only one hostage had made it. It was a young woman who looked on the verge of breaking down. Samantha put her hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be okay," she said, "we're going to get out of here." The hostage calmed down a bit. She then started to process what had happened. "Madam President? You saved me?" "Please, call me Samantha. What's your name? How old are you?" "Catherine. I'm 18. What's going on?" "I don't entirely know myself, but it appears there is a rebellion going on." "They said that they were called 'Diverge' and they were freeing us from tyranny." Catherine said. "Do you the government is tyrannical?" Samantha asked. "Not at all." Catherine replied. Samantha looked at the sky, then held her watch up to the sun. "There is a large military base south of the city. We need to get there. You'll be safe there, and I have to get in contact with the army." "Wait," Catherine said, "I can't go yet." "Why not?" "My siblings, they were home alone at the time of the attack. I have to get back to help them." "Where do you live?" "Our apartment is near the presidential building." Catherine said. Samantha shook her head, "That area must be crawling with rebels. We can't go there, it's too risky." "I'm not leaving without my family!" Samantha thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll help you." They then heard a screeching noise. Samantha looked behind her and saw a television come on. It was the emergency broadcast system. "But that can only be controlled from inside the presidential building." Samantha thought. Category:Stories